


Daddy Bats and Little Supey

by janahjean



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: All the Robins - Freeform, Clois, Gen, batfam, batkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: DD/lb version of little superman and daddy bats. Nonsexual age play.





	Daddy Bats and Little Supey

Title: 51. Daddy Bats and Little Supey  
By: janahjeanb

The first time Superman disappears for a week after an intensive fight, his disappearance was just a footnote at his report with the one on one battle at Metropolis. The rest of the Big Seven just assume he just need that week to rest and recuperate. The battle seemed impressive when they saw the tv clippings.

The next time it happen again, Batman started to pick up a beginning of a trail of clues. He was far too busy in Gotham to aggressively sniff it, instead some part of his brain passively collected evidence. 

Batman, surprised everyone when during a particular ordeal, he just grunt his acceptance when Superman announces a break. Batman have a broken arm to attend to and he was grateful Superman was too distress to even think of X-raying him which was Superman’s way of mother-henning him and everyone else. It also help that his cape masked his injuries from other nosey friends as well. Anyway, The world’s finest vanish.

It’s been a month and Bruce have just ended a meeting with the boardmember of Wayne Industries when he receive a call from his Justice League communicator.

“What’s wrong?” He growl in his Batman’s timbre as he locked the door in his private office.

“Have you seen or heard from Superman these days?” Wonderwoman answered equally blunt

Batman squint at the setting sunset. “On it.” He promised, realizing there and then that Superman have overextended his vacation request. He was actually surprise that Metropolis remain standing even without the visible presence of the brightly majestic Boy Scout these past weeks.

Batman out of habit kicked the door than knock. And Lois Lane had an icepick on his kidney before Batman could spring his smoke bomb.

“I won’t do it if i’m you,” Lois said with an eyeroll. She hated Batman’s habit of being too theatric.

“Mama?” Superman said with a huge yawn as he floated from the bedroom to the sala. 

Batman wonder if he could borrow Joker’s acid and splayed it on his eyeballs and time travel 10 seconds ago to avoid seeing Superman in a dinosaur pajama and his red cape haphazardly tied in a knot around his neck. 

“Swallow.” Lois cooed as she grab Batman’s activated smokebomb and pressed it on Clark’s lips.

Clark swallow and burp out a small puff of gray smoke later. “Taste funny.” He whined before he sucked his thumb to get rid of the nasty taste.

Batman was speechless, paralyse and numb so Lois just excuse herself and went back trying to pry loose an icecream off the freezer.

Clark plopped into an undignified sit on a small colorful mat and grab two matchboxes with glee. “Play?” He beg as he throw a blue car at Batman’s feet. With a smile he began to race his across the floor complete with sound and stuff.

“Fudgestick.” Batman moaned realizing saying “shit” won’t do well at all with a grown up man who had for all intent and purpose acts like a two years old. The terrible two might pick up the language even if he said it under his breathe because duh, superhearing.

He remove his cowl and sit as well and join Superman in car racing.

Batman almost jump when Lois who had taken her sweet time eating solo the icecream in the kitchenette, drop a huge duffel bag next to Bruce Wayne.

“There’s a list there as well of his fave but for now, i got you cover with diapers, pacifier, stuffies and clothes.” Lois explained at Bruce’s confuse look.

Superman perked up and with a blur, he was gone.

“He stil couldn’t resist saving the world,” Lois explained at the confused Bruce. “But now he is doing it incognito.”

“What’s goin on?” Bruce demanded.

“He is stuck in littlespace honey and he’ll only come out as soon as he feels he is 100% ready. That last fight had hurt him really big.”  
(S)  
“Oh my.” Alfred allowed his British polish veneer to cracked especially seeing a stoic Batman craddle a sleeping Supey in his arms. Clark had been crying silently nonstop in the car because he miss his mommy and the only reason Batman can tell in the last ten minutes of travel that the guy had fallen asleep is the subtle relaxation of his body as he lean on the car’s side.

“Get the bag, Alfred.” Batman ordered as he climb the stairs two steps at a time to get to his room. Supey was making cute nose bubble. Batman had a good quality camera in his room and it’s too good to pass for blackmail.

Batman wanted to keep this development only between Alfred and him. in other words, the batkids ended up knowing these as well in a span of minutes like good little bats. Dick and Damian who were estranged from their father excitedly race their bike from Bludhaven straight towards Gotham as if a siren sings for them to come home. Tim Drake-Wayne told his secretary to reschedule some of his office works into next week as he made his way to the garage-basement, also is going home to the manor after months.

Lois who is now back at work with a disguise martian acting like Clark laugh as she listen to Dick gushing how adorable Supey is. Lois was glad that the Batfam seemed to take things in stride.

“What?” Jason demanded as he kicked the door open to the library where they decided to make it a playroom of sorts for lil Supey. The black sheep couldn’t resist coming home as well to see things for himself.

“Jay!” Supey screamed practically in ecstasy especially since Jason was carrying a three feet tall soft browm teady bear. He superspeed towards Jason and try to carry and hug both bear and man.

“Heh.” Jason gloated as he rub his nose at his brothers. Judging by their piss expression, they didn’t come up with the idea of bringing a toy. 

“Tank yoo ‘ay!” Supey said as he give Jason a kiss before he went back in tackling the huge bear and dragging it towards Alfred who was reading a book at the kids before Jason interrupted.

“Im not gonna stay long, old man.” Jason snarl when Bruce approach him in the doorstep.

Bruce give a nod befor deciding anyway to have Alfred clean Jason’s old bedroom. Just in case.

The bats closed rank immediately and quartered the information getting in and out of the batcave. Oracle’s database was flooded with Supey’s pictures for safekeeping and the Birds of Prey were just too happy to keep an eye on Gotham in exchange for confidential pictures.

So anyway, it surprised Bruce when it turns out that Jason doesn’t lost his shit when it comes to changing diapers. And while Dick, Tim and Bruce would rather face the entire rogue naked than change Superman’s diaper, Jason, alfred and Damian are on a different camp altogether.

“Da-damian b-but how?” Tim sputtered watching in disbelief as Damian wash, powder and change diaper without losing his trademark expression. 

“-tt- If you have cut people up and spill their blood. You kind of have a perspective in bodily fluids Drake. Piss and shit wash off.”

Jason was teasing Dick meanwhile in the background. They were wondering if they should call Supey’s private “dick” “dickie” or “clark junior”. Jason was really in his element. He was tattling an impressive vocabulary of the synonym of pecker not aware of Alfred looming at the background with a rolled up newspaper. Dick was sweating bullets seeing Alfred’s scary expression.

Batman had the entire roster of the JL rotated in patrolling Metropolis. True Superman was able to thwart crimes incognito in his beloved city but Batman couldn’t risked it.

Anyway, Jason and Dick voted to have Superman naked to air out things. The rest were horrified at their barbaric suggestion. Dick who grow up at the carnie and Jason who grew up poor remained adamant at their belief. Somehow, Supey remain asleep as an impromptou war broke into the manor.

Anyway, Tim had to excused himself several times to pee when Dick had a brilliant idea of letting Supey read a story. The little have trouble with his “r” and they all rolled on the floor laughing hysterically as the boy plowed on reading.

Supey enjoy sucking his paci as he watched Dick made him breakfast. Supey liked Dick best especially during breakfast since they share the same sweetest tooth in the entire fam. Supey practically drool as Dick flooded their bowl of cereals with sugar. Supey hum along as Dick sang the catchy commercial tune of the cereal jig.

Both look ready to dug in in anticipation when …

“Nope! Nope!” Damian said as he passes by and grab their bowl of food. Bruce followed and somehow produced a bowl of salad for Dick and a plate of cut dinosaur shaped chicken nugget and warm chocolate sippy cap for Supey as replacement.

Supey’s face was beginning to turn red and soon he was wailing as if his heart was broken.

Dick who was really really really obsess in lifting Supey and carry him like an actual baby lift the kid from the high chair and started to hum and sing and bounce him around to calm him down.

Jason and Tim were yawning as they pull up their chairs and have breakfast. They’re too dead on their feet to be upset at Superman’s crying until their first cup of joe. 

Playing hide and seek got three times intense especially when Supey is tagged as it against ninjas. The Robins realized late that a Superman who didn’t have his human fakeness put on can sense movement as sensitive as putting one silent foot and another on the floor. And let’s not mention breathing. luckily, they can hold their breathe in 20 minutes. So far Batman was the only one who win in hiding against Superman in this game and he could keep winning too but his kids beg for his secret. So he told them about this two factors aside from hiding in lead. Superman got always tagged first when he is hiding because anything could set him loose from his hiding place like when the ‘it” started screaming his fave food(mac and cheese), fave stuffie(the huge bear), fave person (Batman and Lois) and his giggling. The Robins sometimes pretend to find him last out of kindness.

Supey likes coloring and Damian would draw him things especially when Supey seek him out with a bunch of crushed papers on his hand and a pencil.

“Wait!” Damian said raisin one finger as he stop Tim from giving him a painful hit on the stomach with a throw pillow. He pick Supey’s fave blue crayon and hastily draw a dog outline on Superman’s paper before he hand it to the Little.

Then Tim and Damian continued fighting as if Superman didn’t cut in their battle for the remote control for the tv in the living room.

Jason like it when Superman seeked him out for reading. Plus Jason just let him suck his thumb which comfort greatly Supey. He like it when they made fort in Jason’s room and read under it. Plus Jason was really great in doing voices.

Dick and Damian have a great time making shadow puppet at night and making up stories under a blanket for Supey. Jason would break it up by diving at the top of the blanket with a scream.

Tim help Supey in fixing his broken toys and would give a small smile when he would trick him in drinking his coffee just so he could watch Supey make an upset face at the taste.

Nothing beats Batman though because Supey love, love to grab and clutch at Batman’s cape. Supey would rub his face in the nanotech black fibre and sometimes he would float behind Batman trying to see if he can blow the cape towards and over Batman’s pointy ears. Batman being Batman would always ended up looking majestic as the cape float behind him, seeming to get the knack of avoiding Supey’s sabotage in trying to make him look stupid.

Supey have a costum-build crib at Bruce’s room and a batman night light which Tim give initially as a joke. Clark love it. He also love the mobile dangling on the top of his crib and often enough he float up to it to poke, prod and squeeze it. He also have a baby monitor since the boys and Batman still are on Gotham or at the batcave way past his bedtime hour. 

So, when Batman and the kids got kidnap. Well, shit hits the fan and then some.

Superman rarely used his laser-vision and icebreathe combination at the same time. In fact, most of his villains and team mates didn’t even occur to them that he could do both at the same time. So when al Ghul kidnap his father figure and brothers, Superman have to donned on his big boy panty and almost destroy the League of Shadows mountan hideout by flattening out a mountain to demonstrate a point.

“Quickest rescue ever!” Tim who had clocked the entire thing said impress as they got boot out of the hideout and they have to remove their blindfold and bindings by themselves.

Batman rubbed his hands and then Damian’s.

Jason started to hide his hands on his armpits.

Dick tried to warmed them all with a huge hug. All roll their eyes at his imitation of a mother hen sheltering her chicks.

Superman landed majestically in front of them. Red cape flapping.

-the end-

06122017  
Phils holday  
New disclaimer notice as you can see

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.
> 
> Matls:  
> Starmobile playfive androidm phone  
> Google doc  
> Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70
> 
> Theme: DD/lb, nonsexual age play  
> Relationship: lois/clark, batfam  
> Warning:( keep an open mind) i dont encourage pedophilia, from what i understand dd/lg is a gentle type of bdsm where the dominant one take great care of the little. The little is submissive and would act like decades younger than his/her chronological age. Both are of legal age, both party have safe words, both have rules that both party agree including punishment. Some have sexual age play and some just wants to roleplay as a caregiver and the other as a child at heart . i cursed Watties for introducing me to this pleasure. Lol.
> 
> Anyway this is just a crack version of Dd/lb. Also, this is my first attempt writing one.


End file.
